Friends Forever
by authourofmanythings
Summary: After the Giant war, Leo suddenly rememebers a girl who seems like he knew from a long time ago. What happens when they meet at Camp Half-Blood? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Giant war, one day, Leo remembers this girl that he feels he knows a long time ago. Who is she, and what happens when they meet again at Camp Half- Blood? Read to find out. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Remember, please review! Also, please forgive any O.C-ness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, the authour's name on the books would not be Rick Riordan, but it is. So I don't own PJO. I wish I did.**

Leo's POV

As I lay in bed tonight after an exhausting game of capture the flag, I started to think back. It was a couple of months after the Giant war had ended. Gaea had been put back to sleep, all the Romans and Greeks had made up ( though Octavian was still miffed, and kept muttering, saying that the Greeks were going to attack the Romans from time to time) and new campers were coming in like crazy every day. Yesterday, a total of twenty- five campers came here throughout the day.

As I started to nod off, a flash of a girl entered my mind. She had black hair, and startling bright green eyes. She looked agonizingly familiar. I tried to recall who she was but- "Leo? Are you awake?" a voice whispered beside me. It was Tommy, a seven year old who had come to camp about a week ago. He had brown, curly hair and bright blue eyes, and followed me around everywhere I went.

"What's up, Tommy?" I asked flashing him a grin.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm just not tired", he said.

Tommy was one of the most hyperactive kids I've ever seen. He was always jumping up and down, playing with nuts and bolts, tapping his foot, twiddling his thumbs, and drumming his fingers- almost all at the same time. I think he was even more hyper than I was.

"Well, just try. Try counting sheep, or just start daydreaming or something", I told him. "Or, if you're really not tired, do some jumping jacks, then count sheep or daydream", I suggested after. Tommy looked doubtful, but he said a quiet thanks, and went to his bed. After, I could hear a quiet swish, and feet pounding the floor, and "one, two, three, four, five …" very softly. That's the weird thing about Tommy. He's as hyper as a monkey on five cups of coffee, but spoke as quiet as a mouse.

I tried to recall who that girl was, but I was really exhausted, and could remember for a fleeting moment that her name started with an E, before I fell asleep to the sound of Tommy counting "fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two…"

Evie's POV

Contrary to what my t-shirt said, I was not feeling the love. Oh, sure I was with my two best friends in the world, Emma Pentie,and Trev Pentet, it was almost Christmas, winter break had started, I got new highlights, my favourite series' next book had come out and I got it straight away, but being chased by a gigantic, foul smelling breath, saliva dripping, nine headed monster was definitely _not_ part of feeling the love!

Okay, let me back up a second here. I'll try to start from when this all happened.

My name is Evangelina Penter. I'm fourteen years old. My birthday is on September 17th. My two best friends: Emmalina (Emma) Pentie, and Trevor (Trev) Pentet. We all have our birthdays in September. I'm pretty tall for my age; I have black hair and bright green eyes. I have a red, blue, red, blue pattern for highlights. My favourite colours are cherry red and cerulean blue. I love reading, and so do my friends.

Just this morning as I was walking to school with Emma and Trev, our classmate Grover came up to us babbling something about Greek Gods and Goddesses, Camp Half-Blood, it not being safe here. We didn't believe him but suddenly, a big, purpley giant nine headed monster comes out of the blue and attacks us. We started running for our lives and – I couldn't believe this- Grover takes out a set of reed pipes, starts playing something, and vines start growing out of the bricks and holds off the monster- for a while. We got into the fastest cab we could find, with a monster chasing us right behind us. I don't know what the New Yorkers saw, but I was absolutely, high screaming, loud shouting terrified. We were on our way to a place called Camp Half- Blood whereas Grover put it "It's a safe place…Usually". Let me tell you. That 'usually' did not make me feel any better. Anyway, on our way there, I learned that the Greek and Roman myths were real. Gods and Goddesses - "and yes that includes the monsters, too", Grover added. Gee, you think? – heroes, all of it. I learned that demigods were the children of a god or goddess and a mortal. I learned that my two best friends, Emma and Trev were both demigods. Oh, and what else? Oh yeah, I learned that I was a demigod too.

**So, what do you think? Please review. This fan-fict goes out to my best friend in the whole wide world, who for privacy reasons will not be named, and the Emma was one of the O.C's names because my best friend loves the name Emma. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, thank you thank you thank you so much for the readers and followers of my story! I love you so much! You totally make my day!**

**Anyway, this is my first ever fanfict so please review .Constructive criticism is appreciated. This goes out to my best friend in the whole wide world. I love you! Also, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Read and Review please. Thank you!**

**Also, for the notes, bold is typed and non-bolded is handwritten.**

**Leo's POV**

As I was walking toward my cabin after breakfast, and helping some of the campers put up Christmas decorations (and ducking out from under mistletoe), I bumped into Percy. He was looking at a clipboard intensely, and when he looked up at me, he wordlessly handed me a card, and went back to studying his clipboard and occasionally frowning.

I looked down at his card, where the front was decorated with falling snowflakes, Christmas trees and hearts. Inside, note read:

**Dear **My Special Person,

I'd love it if you would be my date to the winter dance!

**Where: The dining pavilion**

**When: Tuesday December 25; 6:00 p.m.**

**I think you're awesome, special, and you **_**are**_** my one true love.**

Please say "Yes"! XXXOOO

I looked at it skeptically, and laughed.

"Anything you want to say to me, Percy?"

Percy finally looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

I know you're my friend and all, but I don't think I'm ready for this. Did Annabeth suddenly break up with you or something, and then you realized that you're hopelessly in love with me?" I asked trying not to burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was too good a chance to miss.

"What?" Percy asked still confused.

I held up the card with the panel with the note inside facing him.

He looked at it for about five seconds. Then...

"No!" he shrieked. He snatched the card from me, his face bright red. "That's supposed to be Annabeth's", he mumbled.

He put that down on his clipboard and handed a new card to me. "THIS one's for you", he said.

Inside the card read:

**Dear My Special Girl, **

**I'd love, love, love it if you would be my date to the winter dance. **

**Where: The dining pavilion **

**When: Tuesday December 25 ; 6:00 p.m. **

Underneath was a blank space for someone to write a note.

I arched an eyebrow. "Uh… I don't know if you know this, Percy, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a boy. Or did you hand me the wrong card again?"I asked.

Percy face palmed himself. "I told Piper she should be the one handing these out", he muttered. "You're supposed to hand this to the date you want to bring to the dance" he explained, clearly exasperated.

"Who am I supposed to bring to the-'' I started to ask but was interrupted by a high pitched scream. It was coming from the direction of Thalia's pine tree. Percy started running, and I followed him to see how many new campers were coming today.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I'll try to write longer next time. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Write your questions in your review and I'll try to answer ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all those who read/reviewed/liked/followed my story! Thank you! I love you all so much! This is my first fanfict so please review. **

**This is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world! I love you, too!**

**Thank you to:**

**-Liz-king97:**** Yeah, Percy was kind of funny! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for chapter 3. I can't always use the computer every day. I'll try update faster. This goes for all of you readers, too. Also thank you for following my story.**

**-Guest: ****Thank you! Though, three out of what? Four stars? Five stars? **

**-Hunter of Artemis 140:**** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**-Blue and silver marble unicorn****: Thank you for ideas. Don't worry. All will be explained in due time. And, for following my story**

**-Msewester****: For following my story**

**-E.E Terrill:**** For following my story**

** -Mrs. FlamingLeoValdez:**** For following my story and for favouriting it. I love the name!**

**-SilvermoonLove: For following my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did**

**Emma's POV**

I'd like to say I took finding out about Greek myths actually being real really well and calmly, but I didn't. Well, I may have been calm on the outside, but inside, I was freaking out.

NO WAY! GREEK MYTHS ARE REAL? I'M A DEMIGOD? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WHOSE DAUGHTER AM I?

I so wanted to scream these out so badly, and run around shouting and shaking people silly, but I couldn't. It didn't help that we were being chased by a hydra, Trev was hurt by tripping on his own feet, and I had no idea where we were going.

Back in the taxi, I had been thinking of how we were here in the first place. I had first met Evie when I was 9 and we became best friends, but then she went for a 3 month long trip to the U.S, came back to Toronto, stayed for about a year, and then moved to New York. I missed her terribly. Then, my family moved to New York. I was so happy that I could finally see Evie again, but couldn't find her at all. My dad sent me to a private school in Brooklyn, and to my happy, ecstatic surprise, Evie went there, too! We were both about 11 at that time. There, we met Trevor. We all become became best friends.

This year, we were supposed (emphasis on _supposed_) to stay at Evie's house for winter break except we got attacked by a hydra! Oh no. What would Evie's mom think? Would she call the police? I would hate for her to worry about us- she's such a nice lady.

Now, I was dragging Trev, trying to get past what Grover called Thalia's pine tree. I was wondering how the heck we were going to be safe behind Thalia's pine tree. I mean, couldn't we just hide behind any other tree? Why that tree specifically? I was totally confused.

All the same, I just kept running and half carrying Trev to get there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evie and Grover running right beside me. I heard Grover playing something on his pipes, no doubt doing something trying to slow the hydra down.

We were getting closer there, about five metres from Thalia's pine tree. _We're going to make it! We're going to make it_ I thought.

Of course, that was when I tripped and landed with Trev in a huge puddle, almost as much water as a pond. I tried to drag Trev up, when I heard him shout out. I looked, and instantly ducked as a hot stream of fire hurtled toward where my face was almost a second ago. I screamed.

I vaguely heard Evie shout for me to move and to run, but I was frozen in fear. The nine hydra heads wee rearing back getting ready for another attack.

As a gigantic stream of fire came blasting towards me, I closed my eyes preparing myself to die. I heard Evie scream behind me.

_I love you Evie and Trev. I hope you know that. _

**So what do you think? If you have any questions, put them in your review and I'll try to answer them in the story, or reply to them (your reviews). And yes, I know hydras don't breathe fire, but let's pretend this one does. Or if you know they do, can you confirm if they do or not? Thanks. **

**Also, thanks for reading this story! Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, THANK YOU to all the people who read my story, but do you think you (like visitors who read it but didn't review- not that I'm discriminating you) could try to review it please? It would make me soooooooo happy if you did! I only have a couple of reviews so far, and one of them is from myself….**

**(Awkward Silence)**

**What?! It's so totally not weird! **

**(Cricket Cricket)**

**IT ISN"T!**

**(Cricket Cricket)**

**Um…Anyway, if you could just review it, I'll be very happy and ecstatic! Let's try to get to (hmm) 10 reviews shall we? Thanks!**

**Oh and the next part is not a poem or anything. It's just Trev listing off things. (And no, it's not a list poem).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I wish I did. **

**( I put this chapter up today right after posting one yesterday and even though I haven't gotten any new reviews because I haven't updated in a while. So please don't be mad at me. Thanks.)**

**Trev's POV**

Let me tell you, I totally did not expect my day to happen like it did.

So I'm a demigod. Awesome! Dangerous, but awesome.

My best friends are also demigods. Even better.

Grover's a satyr. How cool is that?

I'm in love with one of my best friends. I'm slowly getting there.

I hurt my leg while running and then tripping my untied shoelaces. You can't blame me. I tend to get freaked out when chased by a monster.

But, about to die with my best friend by an inferno of fire? Definitely _not_ cool.

I felt something light and airy on my face, tickling my cheek. 'Is this what it's like to die?' I thought. 'Huh, it kind of feels like water. I can't believe I never got a chance to tell her I loved her. Will you forgive me E- wait. That is water on my face' I thought in rapid succession. I opened my eyes. And gasped in shock.

The hydra was still breathing fire at us, but was met head to head with a jet stream of water, slowly suppressing the fire back. I looked around me.

The water seemed to coming from the pond Emma and I had landed in, directed around us. I blinked in confusion.

There was no way that there was that much water that could have come from the pond. It must have been a couple hundred gallons of water that was protecting me and Emma! The puddle must have been only a few litres of water.

I looked to see Evie behind me, her hands outstretched, face determined and eyes narrowed. It looked as if she was controlling the water. Which was impossible, right?

"Hey, ugly!" a voice shouted behind me, jarring me from my thoughts. I looked back to see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, and a boy with curly hair and an impish grin behind the hydra.

The hydra instantly turned around to see who had called him (or was it a she?) that.

As soon it had turned around, the jet stream of water stopped and splashed onto the ground instantly wetting Emma and me.

Evie ran up to us. "Emma. Trev. Are you guys alright?" she gasped. She looked drained and her face was pale.

"Evie, how did you do that thing with the water" I asked in amazement.

"I don't know" she frowned. "All I knew was that I had to protect you somehow, and I felt this tugging sensation in my gut and I somehow just did that" she said.

I heard some shouts, and looked behind me just in time to see the boy with black hair cut the hydra heads off and the other boy burn the stumps, and watched as the hydra turned into a mound of golden dust* that soon dissipated.

**Evie's POV **

Seriously, don't ask me how I did that thing with the water.

I had felt this tugging sensation in my stomach as soon as I saw Emma and Trev about to be roasted. Not really knowing what I was doing, I just raised my hands, and somehow, the water from the puddle responded. I was so surprised that happened I almost let it go.

And don't ask me how there was hundreds of gallons of water that came from such a small puddle. I just thought 'more' and the water just burst with more water… lots of it. It was really hard keeping it going, though.

I was about to faint from exhaustion before those two guys came to the rescue. Now those two guys were coming toward us.

There was a boy about 17 with black hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes who said "Hi. I'm Percy".

The other guy started to say "Hi. I'm-", but I got a good look at his face- those brown eyes and black curly hair, and impish grin I'd recognize anywhere- and shot up.

The last thing I remember was croaking "Leo", and fainting into his arms.

*I don't really know if hydras actually disappear into golden dust or not and if that's how you actually kill them or not. I know that if you cut one head off, two more appear, and that Heracles burned the stumps to stop them from re-growing as part of his task to kill the hydra. If you have any more information on that or anything, put it into your review or PM me. Thanks.

**So, what do you think? Please, please, please review! It would make me super happy! **

**Also, if you have any questions, please put into your review or PM me and I'll try to answer it in the following chapters/reply back to you. Thanks. **

**This story goes out to my best friend in the whole wide world. I love you!**

**Please read and review! Please and Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who followed/liked/reviewed my story so far- you make my day!**

**To Omega Legions: I'm glad you think it's cool. **

**Guess what?! WE (or more like, I) got a new follower- it's the person above this comment. Say hi to Omega Legions everyone!**

**Everyone( including but not limited to: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Grover, Chiron, Coach Hedge, Nico, Thalia, Bianca, Luke, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Pluto, Hephaestus, Bellona, Pan, Wild Ponies, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Rachel, Blackjack, Tyson, and All the others that I missed. Hey- I did say 'including but not limited to'): **

"**HHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! WE ARE ALL AWESOME!"**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't really have that much time to go on the computer- I know, that's not really an excuse but hey, I'm not a fast typer, and I don't know the password to go on the computer at home. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**But you now… I might update faster if there were more reviews… I don't get that many and it will help to have your opinions… (Hint hint).**

**Read and Review please. **

**NOTE: There is a very important note at the bottom of the chapter which will make all PJO fans really mad- I didn't say it, but someone else did which made me VERY mad.**

**Evie's POV**

When I woke up, I instantly shot straight up and- gasped in pain when I cracked heads with someone. "OW!" we both shouted. I got a good look him as he sat back down in his chair.

I scrambled up and gave him a flying tackle hug. "Leo!" I exclaimed, locking my arms around his neck. Leo, momentarily stunned held up his hands, not moving.

"What, no hug for me?" a voice behind Leo asked.

"And me?" Trev piped up behind Emma.

I let go of Leo and gave them both great big hugs. "I'm so happy you guys are okay!" I breathed in relief.

"Umm… this reunion is great and all, but you do know why you're here right?" a voice asked behind Emma and Trev. I looked up to see and girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I looked around the room to see the guy named Percy, the girl with blonde hair, a girl with choppy brown hair with a few strands braided, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, a girl with frizzy cinnamon hair and hazel eyes, a Asian boy who looked like a giant, cute teddy bear, a boy with black hair and black eyes, and a girl with black hair and blue eyes all in the room.

"Yeah" Emma answered for us. "We're demigods. Offspring of a god/goddess, and a mortal, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Leo said. He turned towards me. "Umm… also, who are you exactly? I mean-" he started to say, but I interrupted him with:

"Seriously? You don't know who I am?" I asked shocked.

"Well, you seem familiar"- well that was a start- "and I have a feeling I know you from somewhere. But where?" he asked confused.

I sighed.

"You might know me as Evanlina" I said hopefully. _Please let him remember me. Please, please, please_ I pleaded in my mind. I watched as his eyes widened in shock. "Is… is it really you?" he whispered.

"It's me Valez" I said grinning giving him my childhood nickname for him.

He hugged me right there and then, picked me off the floor and spinned me around. "It's you! It's really you, Evanlina!" Leo shouted while laughing. He put me down, still laughing and hugging me.

"It's really me Valez" I chuckled. Then I pulled away and started whacking him on the head.

"THIS is for not-_whack_- calling me once -_whack_- since you went away!" I shouted. _Whack._

"Ow!" he shouted covering his head with his arms.

"THIS -_whack_- is for not recognizing -_whack_- me right away!" Whack.

"OW" he kept shouting.

"THIS –_whack_- is for not telling me -_whack_- I'm a demigod!" Whack.

"I didn't know. I didn't know!" he yelped.

"THIS -_whack_- is for not telling me –_whack_- that you're a demigod!" Whack.

"I didn't know that either!" he pleaded.

"AND THIS -_whack_- is because I -_whack_- love you!" I shouted, giving him one more whack on the head for good measure. Then I gave him a great, big hug.

"Are you done hitting me?" Leo asked his voice muffled in my shoulder.

"Yes. But", I said pulling away, "you've got some major explaining to do, mister" giving him a big glare.

All he did was laugh and pull me into a hug again.

**SO...what did you think? Is it bad, good, funny, cheesy, fluffy…Review or pm me what you think.**

**Remember what I told you at the top of the page where I said something that happened at school, which made me really mad, and would make you, mad too? Here it is:**

**So, there's this kid at my school who looks a lot like Logan Lerman, just you know, more childish(he's a kid- if that wasn't really obvious enough already). His hair is just a bit different- not really the same colour as Logan's. So, anyway, one day I was going to the cafeteria for lunch, and I brought The Mark of Athena with me, which I was re-reading. Some of my friends were sitting at a table so I went to join them there, and Little Logan was sitting at that table too with some of his friends. I sat beside Little Logan and started eating my lunch. Halfway through, one of Little Logan's friend (a boy) pointed to my book and said it sucked. HE SAID IT SUCKED! Then, Little Logan also said basically the same thing, and said that he hated Uncle Rick, didn't like his books and that PJO sucked. By that time I was really mad already and quite shocked that he said that. Next, LL took out his book which was The Game of Thrones and said that it was better and that I should read it. I asked what it was about and he practically shoved it in my face and started chanting read it read it. At the same time, he threw The Mark of Athena on the ground! My friends kind of yelled at him after, and told him to pick my book up. But that's not all. Sometime after, he said some things and … "I should put this where it belongs" and proceeded to dump it in the RECYCLING BIN! I was really furious at that moment and just sat there shocked. My friend picked my book out for me later. Then, we shouted at LL some more and moved to sit at another table. Now, we seriously hate that guy. I still do. GRR… How DARE HE! **

**Okay. What do you have to say to this guy?! Put it in your review or pm me your thoughts. I still can't believe he did that. ARRGGGGGHHHHH!**

* * *

**Also, I now have a poll for this story. You can go to my profile (authourofmanythings) to vote. It closes on Monday April 8, 2013.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another amazing chapter! Yay! **

**Okay so I just want to thank everyone who followed/reviewed/liked/favourite this story. You all make me happy.**

**Thanks to/To:**

**MaxandThalia: for following my story**

**IzzyPJAC: for following my story, and who favouring it**

**KLoveMe: for following my story, and favouring it**

**Bookwormultimate: thank you! I'm glad you think it's nice**

**Liz-king97: I will try to update faster, but of course, updating also depends on the number of reviews I get and the suggestions or comments in it (cough, cough). Also, I'm sorry I can't punch Little Logan in the face for you. I'm just not a person that really punches people.**

**To anybody I missed since chapter 5: Thank you if you followed/reviewed/liked/favourite and if I missed you, I'll try to put you in my shout outs next chapter.**

**Okay, can I just say that I'm really happy with all the views my story gets, but I'll be even happier with more reviews. Seriously, I'm open to comments/constructive criticism/what you liked/ what you didn't like/what you think should have happened instead/ideas… anything! And, it might make me update faster (cough cough).**

**Another thing: I have a poll for this story! Go Vote For IT! Only two people have voted so far! Only TWO! (Thank you to those who voted! You know who you are!) Now, go vote after you finish reading this chapter. Come on, I need your opinions people!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Emma's POV**

"I'm the amazing Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus", the boy Evie had slapped said.

"This guy over here is the saviour of Olympus is Perseus A.K.A Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon", Leo said pointing to the guy that had slayed the hydra.

"This is his girlfriend, the new architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena", Leo said pointing to the blonde girl.

"This guy over there is the praetor of Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter", Leo said pointing to the blonde boy.

"This is his girlfriend, charmspeaker, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite", Leo said pointing to the girl with braids in her hair.

"This girl is a hunter of Artemis, and sister of Jason, Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus", Leo said pointing the black haired girl.

"Don't point at me, Valdez or you'll regret it", Thalia threatened.

"This is Nico DiAngelo, who has been in Tartarus and lived to tell about it. Son of Hades, Leo said pointing to the black haired and black eyed boy.

I gasped, shocked. "You mean…_the_ Tartarus, Tartarus?" I breathed.

"Yeah", Nico replied. "We all almost died there", his said, his voice all quiet.

A solemn silence hung in the air.

"Um…" Leo started again tentatively. Evie grabbed his hand in hers. When he started again, his voice was a bit stronger.

"This is Frank Zhang, who can shape shift into any animal. Son of Mars", Leo said pointing to the boy who looked like a giant teddy bear.

"This is Hazel Levesque, tamer and rider of Arion. Frank's girlfriend", Leo said pointing to the cinnamon haired girl. He said girlfriend as if it was a dangerous thing. I wondered what had gone on between those two.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evie grip Leo's hand a bit more tightly.

"Well, I'm Trevor Pentet. You can call me Trev. I'm a major fan of all things shiny and valuable", he said, grinning. His eyes twinkled.

"I'm Emmalina Pentie. You can call me Emma. Fan of all trivia shows", I said smiling.

"And I'm EvangelinaPenter. Just Evie is fine. I'm a fan of all things underwater. Especially scuba diving", she said chuckling.

"And…we all love reading!" we said together doing jazz hands. We fell against each other laughing and high fiving.

"Sorry. We love doing that to see people's expression. We're all major nerds at school. Weird thing is, our weirdness makes us kind of popular", Evie amended. We all laughed again.

Everyone gave us weird looks, except Leo, who said "That's my little Evie. Always the little jokester".

Evie instantly sobered and stepped up to Leo, pointing a finger at Leo's face. "Call me that one more time, Valez?" she threatened.

"Call you what?" Leo asked innocently.

"Exactly", Evie said satisfied. They both grinned at each other.

"So", Evie chirped, turning towards the rest of us, "anyone care to explain what happened while I passed out. And all of this…?" she gestured.

"Well", I said, "Trev and I both got claimed. He's the son of Hermes, and I'm the daughter of Athena" I answered.

"When did you guys get claimed?' Evie asked us.

"While you were passed out" Trev and I said at the same time.

"Well, whose daughter am I?" Evie asked.

Trev and I shared a glance. "We're not sure", I said.

Evie blinked. "Well, do you have any idea whose daughter I am", she asked.

Percy spoke up. "Well, we're pretty sure you're a daughter of Poseidon. There are not many demigods who can do that with the water that _aren't _the children of Poseidon".

"Okay. But, I'm still going to wait for the sign".

"Okay", Trev and I chorused.

Suddenly, a conch horn rang through the air.

Annabeth, who had been sitting down, stood up. "Well", she said, "it's time for dinner. I got to go back to my cabin".

**Well, what do you think? Read and Review please! Also, I held the poll over until Monday April 8, 2013, for people who read this telling them to vote after Monday March 18, 2013. Why? Well, I forgot to close the poll after the deadline, and there were only TWO unique voters! So... Now go and VOTE! **

**Also, updating might take a while because I want to write the chapters down for organization, and then type them up. Sorry! But, if you want, I started writing another story called...Loving Your Enemy- the first chapter's up. Go check it out, and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I write out the chapters first, and then write them out, and I haven't actually really written out the next chapters yet from chapter 6 so yeah… So sorry for the long wait.**

**Also, so I typed out some of the shout-outs already and saved it on my USB, which I also uploaded onto the document manager thing. But apparently, I didn't upload it onto fanfiction (and I don't even know how). And, my USB also had some problems like this, for example: so I click the 'scan for problems' thing after I insert my USB into the computer. Then, when I wanted to open the folder for my fanfiction, it said it couldn't open it because it was corrupt, which was why I started saving my fanficts separately on my USB. Then my mom took it to her friend to see what the problem was, and now when I looked at my USB, all the separate files were gone, and only the folders were there, and some folders I can't even open!**

**So now, I just lost the chapter with the shout-outs, and I have to type it up again. I don't mean that I don't want to go over the process of thanking you guys again- you all are awesome, and I love you for taking the time to read my stories and liking/ following/ favouring etc. them, and you totally make my day- but it's just that I might forget all the things I wanted to tell you in my shout-outs, and I might miss some people, because I try to get everybody that I can. So, I'm sorry if I miss some people that commented on my story, liked/ follow/favouring it. Really. I'll try to see if I can somehow possibly retrieve the file somehow, but for now, you will just have to read these shout-outs that I typed and possibly differed from the original one. Again, I'm so sorry.**

**OKAY, SO… To:**

**A Flower Just As Sweet: Really, it's okay. No need to go to extreme measures. You really don't have to kill him! I mean, I get that Little Logan can have his own opinions and stuff, but what he did was pretty harsh. But still, YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!**

**RinnieDaughterOfAthena: For following this story and for favouring this story.**

**InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere: Thank you so much! Your comment made me smile so much when I read it! Again, thank you!, and for favouring this story.**

**Sweetlilyeverdeen: For following this story.**

**You are Reading This: For favouring my story.**

**Remember how Ichanged the deadline date to the day I changed it to? Well, yeah. I'm changing it again. You want to know why? (Lean closer).**

**(Whispering) **It's because...

**NO ONE EVER VOTES!**

**Seriously, I change the date, and only two new people vote since the day I changed it to. I don't know who those two people are (except for the veryfirst two people voted), but ****_THANK YOU_****! So when you finish reading this chapter, GO VOTE!**

**You can find the poll on my profile: authourofmanythings.**

**Hmm... I wonder if anyone has anything they want to say to me about the things I posted on my profile. Seriously, I'm open to questions/comments about anything you want to talk to me about that you saw on my profile.**

**Okay, so now on with the story!**

**P.S: To IzzyPJAC who said that there should be Percabeth in the story, I decided to make this chapter from their perspective. So thanks Izzy (can I call you Izzy… no… okay Izzy), and yes, this is after the Giant war. **

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey, Annabeth. Wait up!" I looked behind me as Percy came jogging towards me, huffing and puffing his cheeks in mock exhaustion.

"Hurry up, Seaweed Brain- I need to lead my cabin to dinner!" I said smiling. He only slowed down, moving in slow motion. "Percy!" I said in exasperation.

"Annabeth" he whined in response.

I sighed. I had such a ridiculous boyfriend.

He got closer to me.

For a second, I had a brief thought of Percy striding towards me on the beach in a toga and purple cloak, calm, regal and handsome, his black hair blowing in the wind. Somehow, though, imaginary Percy tripped and gave his face a great big hug to the sand. When he raised his head, he spit out a mouthful of the stuff.

I tried to smile despite it being really funny and a bit like my boyfriend to do that.

**Percy's POV**

I was walking towards Annabeth, half of my mind thinking about Leo and Evie, and half of my mind on Annabeth. She always looked beautiful, no matter if she forgot to comb her hair, or if her face had streaks of dirt on it.

Her stormy gray eyes were piercing, and when I looked into them, I could always feel my insides turning to gloop. She had a determined air around her, and looked as if she was saying 'Don't mess with me' and 'no matter what you do, I will never break down'. Really, I felt so lucky to be with her- she was the one who really understood me, made me laugh, and was my best friend next to Grover.

I think that if she ever broke up with me, I would just curl up into a ball and not do anything for the rest of my life.

I was startled me out of my thoughts by Annabeth starting to say "What's up-".

Caught up in my emotions, I suddenly pulled her towards me and kissed her.

Startled, she froze, not moving for a few seconds. After a few seconds, she smiled against my lips, responded with her lips, and wrapped her arms around me.

When we finally broke apart, she rested her head against my shoulder. "What was that for, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"What? Do I have to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope. Absolutely not", she replied.

"Good".

We stood there for a moment, wallowing in our thoughts.

"Leo and Evie seem like a good couple" Annabeth piped up, out of the blue.

"I guess. But they seem like they're just really good friends", I added.

"Trust me. They both really like each other. They just don't know it yet".

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I know everything" Annabeth laughed, punching me on the arm. "Come on. I have to get back to my cabin", she said while walking away.

We both ran down the hill, but not before me giving her one last kiss.

**Annabeth's POV**

Forget what I said. I loved my Seaweed Brain. He was the best the best can be.

**Thank you for reading this story, even if it was a REALLY LONG WAIT. Now that it's summer time (YAY!), I'll have more time to update. Also, I'll try to update 'Loving Your Enemy' sooner, too. Don't forget to vote at: authourofmanythings. Also, please READ and REVIEW. **

**Note: I'll have a section (probably at the top) of my profile page, where I can/will post story updates, and statuses.**

**Thanks to all you people out there who reviewed/liked/favoured this! So sorry for the long wait!**

**Again, THANK YOU for READING!**


End file.
